It is a widely held belief that most people do not drink enough water and, as a result, are not fully hydrated. Such a situation is unfortunate, as hydration affects a person's daily health and mental alertness. An example of the importance of hydration is shown by the lengths to which health care facilities go to monitor the water intake of patients. Most people drink as they remember to drink; however, most people do not remember to drink until they are thirsty, and the sensation of thirst usually appears after a person is already suffering from some level of dehydration. There are products in the market today that encourage consumption of water, such as simple water bottles that a user can buy at a store and carry throughout work, play, and relaxation at home. There is no device available today, however, that sets a target consumption for a user, much less a system that sets a personalized target consumption based on a variety of personal characteristics.